The moments life Percabeth
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Pequenos momentos na vida de Percy Jackson após o Ultimo olimpiano.  "Eu nunca, nunca vou fazer as coisas ficarem fáceis para você cabeça-de-alga. Acostume-se com isso."  Annabeth  Frase de o ultimo olimpiano.  Leiam  beijinhoskisskiss
1. Prologo

A momentos nessa vida que nos fazem crescer ou voltarmos a ser crianças ingênuas por poucos minutos. Sempre temos medo de fracassar e perder quem amamos., mas é preciso respirar fundo e seguir em frente, lembrando sempre o que mais se importa na vida.

A família. Um unico pedido e sua vida está ligada diretamente a vida de outra pessoa. Mas será que estamos prontos? É pagar para ver.

Escolha nos torna quem somos e as escolhas que o Percy fez o tornou o que é. E se ele não tivesse ido a Montauk naquele dia com sua mãe? O que teria acontecido?Não é essa a resposta que vou te dar. Porque aqueles que se perguntam " e se fizesse diferente?" Está ligado ao passado, não pensa no futuro e nem vive o presente.

Quem ama cuida! Mas será que quem cuida ama?


	2. A primeira missão separados

A primeira missão separados.

Pov Annabeth Chase

Era um dia triste. Como todos aqueles depois dele ir a essa missão. A missão na qual não fui designada. Pelos deuses. O que deu nesse povo pra me mandar em uma missão e o Percy em outra? Eu já havia chegado da minha missão. Estava no meu chalé e esperava ele entrar pela porta e me beijar. Não. Não estamos namorando. Ainda. Nos beijamos umas três quatro vezes ta legal, foram dez, mas não estamos em nada sério. Eu sinto falta dele. Não vou negar. Sinto saudade dos seus beijos, do seu cheiro, do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos verde mar, no qual tenho a sensação que vou me afogar. Sinto falta de tudo nele. Eram dez horas da noite. Eu havia começado a me arrumar um pouco mais para ele. Com a ajuda da Camila, que é filha de Afrodite. Ela me ensinou a usar maquiagem – que é claro que não uso no acampamento. Só quando eu saio com ele. O que foi uma vez, e foi o Nico e a Ca. Por sorte os outros não puderam ir. Só o Nico. Aí a Ca foi. Pelo menos fizemos dois casais. Mas ninguém fico com ninguém. – e fazer mais algumas coisas de meninas adolescentes. Ela me dava à maior força e eu adoro ela. É uma das minhas melhores amigas, já que a Thalia virou caçadora e não no acampamento. Meus dias são sempre assim. Eu fico me preocupando com ele, pensando nele e tudo mais. Eu adoro ele. E não tem como eu mudar isso. Eu só não sei de ele me ama realmente. Fui dormir. Tive um sonho.

"_Havia acabado de acordar e estava deitada nua em cima dele. – Só a cabeça no peito ok?- Ele percebeu que havia acordado, porque beijou minha cabeça._

_-Bom dia sabidinha._

_- Bom dia meu amor. – Eu disse enquanto passeava o dedo pelo tórax definido dele. O lençou cobria até a cintura dele e cobria do meu joelho até um pouco das minhas costas. Estava deitada de barriga para baixo. – Eu te amo sabia?_

_-Eu também te amo muito. "_

Eu acordei feliz. Já era de manhã. Eu agora tinha a resposta. A resposta que ele me amava e que iria ficar comigo eternamente. Até a Hades nos separar. Como sei? Esse foi um sonho de semi-deusa. E o meu coração me disse.

Pov Percy

Eu estou morrendo de saldades dela. Não sei o que deu na cabeça de Quíron, para ele me mandar em uma missão sozinho. Quer dizer, sozinho não né? Porque tem a Alicia, uma filha de Afrodite que veio comigo. Eu ainda não havia tido coragem de pedir a Annabeth em namoro. Porque todas as vez que ia fazer isso, chegava alguém e me atrapalhava. E ela também NE fassilitava. Mas ela me avisou quando disse:

-...-

E nunca facilitou.

Já havia chegado ao acampamento, falado com Quíron e o Senhor D., apresentado ao novo semi-deus o seu chalé e estava indo em direção a arena mostrar a Fernanda, mas quem eu vejo na arena? Ela. Annabeth Chase. Gelei. A Alicia me mandou falar com ela. Os chalé de Afrodite e Apolo andam me ajudando muito. Eu fui falar com ela. Ela lutava com um filho de Apolo, que soube que gostava dela. Não vou mentir. Eu estava com ciúmes. Ela em um golpe desarmou ele, deixando a espada voar para longe. Ela me viu e veio falar comigo, sorrindo. Eu olhava para os belos olhos cinzas que me deixava fascinado e me encantava.

-Oi cabeça-de-alga. – Ela sorriu ainda mais. Retribuir o sorriso. Ela estava vermelha. Um pouco por causa do sol, mas o resto acho que por me ver. Ou era minha imaginação mesmo. Respirei fundo.

-Oi sabidinha.

-Se virou sem mim?

-Lógico. Eu sei me cuidar.

-Não é o que parece. O que foi isso? – Ela disse apontando para a cicatriz no meu braço. Já havia até esquecido.

-Minha lembrança da missão. – Ela riu.

-Então gostou de está sozinho na missão.

-Eu não estava sozinho. A Alicia estava comigo. A companhia dela é muito boa. – Falei para causar ciúmes nela. Ela fechou a cara.

-Então vai ficar com ela Perseus. – Ela se virou e saiu andando, mas eu segurei o seu braço e ela se virou para mim, com aqueles belos olhos cinza de dar medo em Hades , com ódio para mim.

-Mas eu prefiro a sua. – Eu disse e a puxei para um beijo. O beijo foi bem calmo, mas nos separamos por causa do "êêê" dee todos.

-Tchau cabeça de alga. – Virou as costas e saiu. E eu fiquei a olhando. Sem entender. Mas um dia em ainda a entendo.


	3. PLANO DO AMOR PARTE I

O pessoal do acampamento já estava cansado do rolo do Percy e da Annabeth que não dava em namoro. Isso já estava ficando chato. E como os semi-deuses adoram um casal (quase todos) decidiram dar uma "mãozinha" pra esse namoro começar logo.

Os chalés de Afrodite e Atena resolveram se unir, e como o chalé de Ares e Hermes não podiam ficar de fora, entraram nesse plano maluco. Os outros chalés também entraram com os sátiros e as ninfas. Até Rachel, Quiron e o Senhor D. resolveram ajudar.

O "plano do amor", segundo os filhos de Afrodite. Camila e Ana ficariam atrás da Annabeth o dia inteiro, ajudando no plano. E a primeira parte já vai começar:

*Plano do amor. Parte I*

Annabeth tinha que dar aula de esgrima de manhã. E quando chegou à arena, viu uma sena, não muito agradável para ela. O que? Percy e Rachel estavam conversando e rindo muito. Annabeth sentiu uma grande raiva, mas pensou logo:

"Bom, ele não é meu namorado e nem nada meu. Tem o direito de ficar com quem quiser.".

Ela repetia várias vezes na sua cabeça. Mas não se acalmava. E tudo piorou quando Percy pegou a mão de Rachel e a levou para a praia.

-Annabeth. – Quiron a chamou e Annabeth se virou para ele, que estava atrás dela. – Hoje você não precisa dar aulas. Vai dar uma volta. – Se fosse em outras circunstancias, Annabeth perguntaria o porquê, mas como a loira estava com muito ciúme e curiosidade, foi atrás de Percy e Rachel.

Ela chegou lá e eles conversavam sentados no chão. Um do lado do outro. Para Annabeth, eles estavam "perto de mais". Ela tentava ouvir a conversa, mas Camila e Anna Julia chegaram bem na hora e a arrastaram para fazer não sei o que. Mas Annabeth ficou p. da vida mesmo, porque antes dela sair, ela viu os dois se abraçando e Rachel dando um selinho perto da boca de Percy. Camila dizia que ela não tinha o direito de reclamar, porque eles não namoravam. Annabeth sabia disso, mas o ciúme era incontrolável. Elas foram para o chalé de Atena, conforme foi combinado com Camila. Camila pediu Annabeth para ajudá-la em esgrima. Annabeth topou e quando chegou à arena novamente, lá estavam eles de novo. Rachel estava abraçada com Percy. O ciúme de Annabeth foi tanto que ela pegou Rachel pelos cabelos e a puxou, fazendo a soltar Percy que olhou não acreditando no que via.

-VOCÊ VAI APANHAR SUA PIRIGUETE.

-Ai. – "Esse povo me deve uma" Rachel pensava. – Calma Annabeth. Eu só estava abraçando o Percy. Solta o meu cabelo. SOCORRO. – Rachel tentava fazer com que Annabeth soltasse o cabelo dela. Camila e Ana Julia as seguraram enquanto Percy olhava ao mesmo tempo incrédulo, surpreso e feliz. Elas se separaram e Camila levou Annabeth para o chalé dela.

-Annabeth, - Camila começou. Como foi armado. – Olha amiga, você não pode bater em cada menina que chegar perto do Percy.

-Aquela piriguete só quer ficar com ele. Ele é meu amigo. Tenho que defende-lo.

-Ele tem o direito de namorar quem ele quiser.

-Lógico que tem. Mas não quero que seja uma piriguete.

-Isso está me parecendo ciúme. – No fundo, Annabeth sabia que Camila estava certa. Mas nunca admitiria isso.

-Nem vem Ca. Ciúme daquele cabeça-de-alga?

-O que você faria se eu falasse que vi beijando ela?

-O QUE? –Annabeth gritou. Lógico que isso não aconteceu e fazia parte do plano, que estava dando certo.

-Annie, eles estão namorando. – Annabeth congelou. "Não pode ser verdade. Não pode." Ela repetia mentalmente. - A fila anda. Você não se declarou para ele... – Annabeth deixou rolar uma lágrima por suas bochechas. Ela achava que o havia perdido. – Você vai ficar chorando ai? – Camila estava sendo extremamente fria. Nem ela sabia como. – Ou vai correr atrás dele? – Annabeth enxugou a lágrima decidida. – Assim é que se fala. Eu tenho um plano. Vamos fazer assim...

Enquanto isso...

Depois que Annabeth saiu sendo puxada por Camila e Ana Julia, Percy olhou confuso.

-Ela gosta de você. – Rachel falou para Percy depois de arrumar o cabelo. – Devia pedir ela em namoro.

-Será que ela aceita?

-Acho que sim. Ela GOSTA de você. – Ela deu ênfase em "gosta".

-Não tenho certeza.

-PERCY LARGA DE SER BURRO. – Rachel gritou e algumas pessoas abafaram o riso. – ELA GOSTA SIM DE VOCÊ. CHAMA LOGO ELA PRA SAIR.

-Eu não consigo. Não tenho coragem. E se ela disser que não?

-Então deixa. Tchau. – Rachel saiu e alguns minutos depois Percy resolveu ir à praia. Cerca de maia hora depois, ele viu Annabeth passar rindo com um dos filhos de Apolo, digamos assim, MAIS GATOS. Percy sentiu ciúme e foi até eles, decidido chamar Annabeth para sair.

-Annabeth. – O "casal feliz" parou. – Posso falar com você?

-Fale.

-A sós.

-Por que não pode falar aqui com o Caio?

-Por que eu não quero?

-Então fica sem falar. Vem Caio. – Eles voltaram a andar.

-Annabeth quer sair comigo? – Percy gritou. Annabeth não resistiu e sorriu. Caio estava por dentro do plano e sabia que era só para causas ciúmes. Na verdade ele gostava mesmo era da Camila. Annabeth conseguiu ficar seria e encará-lo.

-O que eu ganho com isso? – Ela falou fria e Percy gelou.

-Sabia que não iria aceitar mesmo. – Ele disse triste e se virou para ir embora.

-Espera. – Annabeth falou calmamente. – Eu não disse que não. Que horas e aonde? – Percy sorriu. Embora não havia pensado nessa parte.

-Uma surpresa. Te pego as oito.

-Ok. – Ela se virou e continuo andando. Percy sentiu uma alegria, mas não pulo como queria. Apenas sorriu e correu a procura de Camila e Milena para ajudá-lo.


	4. PLANO DO AMOR PARTE II

**Postado em primeira mão para vocês. Geralmente posto no nyah primeiro, mas hoje postei primeiro para vocês. Espero que gostem e deixem review pliss.**

**Obrigada a Máah''Costa pela ajuda.**

* * *

**PDV Percy Jackson**

Eu não acredito que tive coragem suficiente de chamar a Annabeth pra sair. A Annabeth. Agora eu estava ido pedir a ajuda da Mylena e da Camila. Mas antes de chegar ao meu chalé tive uma grande idéia. Dei meia volta e fui em direção a praia, torcendo para a Annabeth não está lá. Como vi que não tinha ninguém, mergulhei e fui ao castelo do meu pai. Chegando lá, ele estava sozinho na sala do trono, então fiz meu pedido e ele disse que ia me ajudar. Voltei ao acampamento e fui falar com a Ca e a My. Só encontrei a Ca.

-Ca, preciso da sua ajuda.

-Pode falar. Mas sei o que é. Quer saber como fazer o encontro perfeito né? É assim...

-Não é isso. – Ela parou e me olhou incrédula.

-Não?

-Não. Preciso que você deixe a Annie toda arrumada as cinco em ponto na praia. A praia vazia. Pode fazer isso?

-O que você vai fazer?

Ela perguntou desconfiada. Contei a ela o meu plano. Com ela gritando toda hora. Não sei como o chalé de Afrodite ainda estava vazio. Com apenas eu e ela lá dentro.

-Ai Percy! Você é tão lindo e romântico. Quero um namo assim.

-Tá, mas vai me ajudar ou não?

-CLARO! – Ela gritou quase me deixando surdo. Acho que até no Olimpo ouviram.

-Ta. Só não fala pra ninguém.

-Ta. Cinco em ponto a Annie vai ta com uma capa enorme na praia.

-Capa?

-Coisa minha. Deixa comigo e vai arrumar as coisas. Posso pedir um favor?

-O que?

-Deixa arrumar tudo?

-O que? Como?

-Deixa vai. Finge que só vai levar ela no cinema e deixa tudo comigo. Vai ta tudo pronto para vocês. –Fiz uma careta. – Deixa vai? – Ela disse quase chorando- Ah, qualé Percy? Eu sou filha da deusa do amor. E sou menina. Sei como é isso.

-Ta bom. Mas como vai chegar lá?

-Aonde vai está a lancha?

-Na praia.

-Então. Eu sei pilotar. E da pra levar tudo em uma só viajem. Vai treinar ou fazer alguma coisa. Ah, quando for à praia esteja apenas de short.

-Só de short?

-É.

-Ta bom. Olha lá.

-Vai logo. Eu tenho que chamar a Annie.

-Ta bom. - Sai do chalé e fui almoçar. Afinal, já era hora do almoço.

**P.D.V ANNABETH CHASE**

Já era hora do almoço. Vi o Percy chegar em silêncio e fazer o de sempre: pegar comida, oferta aos deuses – embora ache que dessa vez não foi apenas a Poseidon- e se sentar. Nem olhou para mim. E também não fiquei encarando. Antes deu terminar ele saiu. Depois que terminei vi ele fazendo aula de esgrima e arco-e-flecha. Okey, ele não é o melhor em arco-e-flecha, mas ele fica um gato fazendo aula. Lindo. Foi aí que a minha grande amiga Camila, me chamou, praticamente me obrigando para ir ao chalé de Afrodite para ela me arrumar para o "grande encontro" meu e do Percy. Passei o dia arrumando a unha, descolorindo as pernas e os braços – não me pergunte para que – e coisas do tipo. A Ca quase não ficou lá. Ele havia me mandado usar um vestido curtíssimo verde claro por cima de um biquíni tomara-que-caia preto. Meu cabelo estava solto em vários cachos. Depois de me arrumar toda, ela mandou eu vesti uma capa preta até o chão e colocar o capus. Não me pergunte para que. Fomos para a praia onde estava deserta. Detalhe: Eu estava descalça. A Ca falou para que eu ficasse de olhos fechados e parada. Fiz o que ela mandou. Pode crer você NÃO VAI QUERER DESOBEDECER A CA. Ela é de dar medo. Depois de uns dez minutos senti um selinho nos meus lábios depois de colocarem uma fenda em mim e colocarem o capu de volta. Fiquei sorrindo.

-Venha. – O Percy disse me guiando pela praia.

-Aonde vamos? – Não resisti a perguntar.

-É uma surpresa. Vem. Cuidado com o degrau. – Degrau? Desde quando em praia tem degrau? – Mais dois degraus. – Tropecei em um

-Ai.

-Cuidado. – O chão ficou oco. –Senta aqui. – Ele pegou e me sentou em uma cadeira ou banco. Sei lá. Só sei que estava achando isso muito engraçado.

-Onde estamos indo?

-Ali. Daqui a pouco pode tirar a venda. – Uns vinte minutos depois, o que mais pareceu uma eternidade, ele tirou a venda dos meus olhos e eu pude ver uma ilha ao longe.

-Nossa! – Exclamei sem palavras.

-É uma ilha deserta. Poucos sabem onde fica.

-É lindo.

-Pedi meu pai que me mostrasse onde fica. E a Camila arrumou tudo.

-Então vocês armaram tudo? – Ele estava do meu lado e eu só olhava para a ilha. Escutei-o ri. Eu amo a risada dele.

-Não. Eu tive a idéia de te levar a um lugar deserto, onde ninguém do acampamento pudesse ir. Perguntei ao meu pai se tinha uma ilha aqui perto. Ele falou que sim e que eu poderia te trazer até ela. Então precisava que você estivesse pronta até as cinco e pedi a Ca pra me ajudar. Por incrível que pareça até o Senhor D. concordou em deixar a gente fugir um pouco.

-Nossa! O que levou a todo mundo querer ajudar? Porque até o Caio ajudou. Ops! – É. Eu falei de mais.

-Então aquilo era tudo um plano? – Ele perguntou TENTANDO parecer irritado. Eu ri.

-Você é um péssimo ator Cabeça-de-alga.

-Não me diga Sabidinha. Mas aquele era tudo um plano pra mim te chamar para sair?

-Ah, fala sério né Percy? Olha o tempo que você levou pra me convidar?

-Então se eu tivesse te chamado antes você iria? – Ele perguntou chagando mais perto de mim, ficando na minha frente.

-Talvez. Isso importa? Hey, você não devia esta pilotando o barco?

-Estamos parados.

-Não vamos para a ilha?

-Vamos.

-Então?

-Então o que?

-Nós não vamos para a ilha?

-Vamos.

-Então por que estamos parados?

-Porque não vamos agora.

-Por que não vamos agora? – Ele está começando a me irritar.

-Você faz perguntas demais. – Ele disse rindo e se divertindo com tudo. Então decidi entrar na brincadeira.

-Vamos ficar aqui para sempre?

-E se formos?

-Oh deuses. Onde fui me meter? Estou em um barco com um peixe. Atena me salva. – Falei brincando, olhando e levantando os braços para o céu.

-Hey, - Ele falou chateado, não resistir a rir. –Então gosta de brincar né? Vai ver então.

-O que? – Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele me pegou no colo e me jogou no mar. Depois pulo junto. –Ah Perseus você me paga. – Ele ria.

-Então vem me pegar. – Eu nadei até ele. Ele estava morrendo de rir.

-Você vai vê. – Afundei a cabeça dele na água. Ele levantou rindo ainda mais.

-Eu sou filho de Poseidon. Não morro afogado.

-Vamos ver. – Tentei afundar a cabeça dele de novo, mas desta vez ele segurou minha cintura e eu segurei o pescoço dele, olhando bem nos olhos verde mar dele. Tinha a sensação de que ia me afogar a qualquer momento, bom eu estava no mar, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-O que você ia fazer? – Ele falou bem baixinho olhando nos meus olhos. Desviei o olhar para os lábios vermelhos dele. Então acabei com a pouca distancia que separava meus lábios dos deles. Ele recusou meu beijo. Eu olhei enquanto ele ria. Como ele ousa recusa o MEU beijo?

-Como você ousa recusar o meu beijo? – Perguntei irritada.

-Você ainda quer ir à ilha?

-Não. Quero voltar para o acampamento. – Falei mais irritada ainda. Ele riu. A água tava gelada. Isso me fez tremer um pouco.

-Vamos voltar para a lancha. – Voltamos para a lancha. Eu me sentei novamente no banco. Como ele era filho de Poseidon e antes eu estava com ele debaixo d'água, não estava molhada agora. Mas mesmo assim ele me entregou uma toalha. Joguei sobre os ombros. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. – Está chateada comigo? – Perguntou sorrindo. Ai, eu odeio quando ele faz isso. Ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. Tão fofo. Ahhh, eu odeio quando ele faz isso!

-O que acha? –Virei o rosto.

-Só por causa que eu não quis te beijar? – Continuei calada e emburrada. Ele riu. – Olha lá. – Ele apontou para o meu lado. Quando olhei tinha um belo de um por do sol. Abri a boca em um perfeito "O". –Vou virar o barco. – Ele virou o barco, da forma que eu ficasse de frente para o lindo por do sol. Me esqueci completamente que estava irritada com ele.

-Isso é lindo. – Falei encantada. Ele se sentou do meu lado. Deixei a toalha que estava nos meus ombros cair. E sorri.

-Também acho. Perguntei ao meu pai onde seria o melhor lugar para observar o por do sol. E ele me falou que era aqui.

-Você fez tudo isso pra m-mim? – Gaguejei no mim e corei. Nem olhei para ele.

-S-im. – Ele gaguejou também. Olhei para ele e me deparei com os olhos dele fixos no meu e a boca a centímetros da minha. Ele encostou os lábios dele nos meus. Minha vontade foi de dar o troco recuando, mas não consegui. Passei os braços em seu pescoço e ele me segurou pela cintura. Juntos levantamos do banco. Nos separamos por falta de fôlego e continuamos a fitar o lindo por do sol. Tudo perfeito. Eu. Ele. Nós dois assistindo a um lindo por do sol.

-Isso é lindo. –Foi o que consegui dizer. Meus olhos brilhavam e eu tinha um sorriso involuntário no rosto. Quando escureceu por completo me deu frio.

-Acho melhor irmos para a ilha agora. – Ele acendeu uma lanterna. Eu me sentei em um banco dentro da cabine. Vesti novamente a capa, que tirei assim que tirei a venda. Assim que chegamos à ilha ele me mandou espera. Sem ele do meu lado, aquele lugar me deu arrepio, afinal, Já estava escuro. Foi quando ele começou a acender as tochas que vi como o lugar estava decorado. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão, levando a um pequeno colchão inflável. Lógico que aquela ilha não havia uma cabana ou algo parecido, afinal, poucos conheciam aquele lugar. Era uma ilha enorme, então me perguntei como ninguém nunca a viu e se fazia parte do acampamento. Deitei-me no colchão, fitando o céu cheio de estrelas. Parecia que estava perfeitamente estrelado para mim. O Percy deitou do meu lado depois de acender uma fogueira ao lado do colchão.

-Parece que o pessoal quer mesmo que fiquemos juntos. – Eu corei e não ousei olhar para ele.

-Por que acha isso?

-Tenho a impressão. –Ele suspirou – Annabeth – Ele se sentou no colchão. Estava serio, me sentei também fitando os olhos verde mar dele. – Olha, eu sei que somos amigos e tudo mais, e que você é minha melhor amiga – Ele estava nervoso. – Eu não quero estraga a nossa amizade, mas é que eu sinto que não somos apenas amigos, eu gosto muito de você. – Ele me disse esperando alguma reação. Eu não conseguia fazer nada, apenas fita-lo. – Você não está facilitando novamente.

-Eu já disse que nunca vou facilitar nada para você. –Disse sorrindo. Ele suspirou.

-Annabeth quer namorar comigo? – Ele disse tudo em um fôlego só. Eu sorri.

-Até que enfim teve coragem. – Eu o beijei. Ele de inicio ficou assustado, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo. Quando nos separamos ele me olhou.

-Isso é um sim? – Ele fez uma careta.

-O que acha?

-É um sim ou não?

-Sim. – Eu disse e quando ele veio me beijar. Eu recusei o beijo.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu dei o troco. – Eu ri. Ele veio me beijar de novo, m as desta vez eu deixei ele me beijar. Quando nos separamos olhei para o lado e tinha uma enorme mesa com comida. Bolos, sorvetes e tudo o que não presta e eu gosto. – Você preparou tudo isso? – Apontei para a mesa.

-Não. A Ca disse que ia cuidar de tudo. Mas isso não estava aí quando eu cheguei. – Eu olhei para ele e dissemos juntos:

-Dionísio? – Fomos até a mesa e tinha um bilhete lá.

O bilhete dizia:

* * *

_Aproveitem. _

_Do Senhor D. (Dionísio)._

* * *

Eu olhei para o Percy perlexa. Cara, até Dionísio?

-Até Dionísio. Alguma duvida de que querem que fiquemos juntos? – O Percy falou e deu um sorriso malicioso e me beijou. Um beijo calmo. Mas muuuuuuuuito bom.

-Não. – Foi aí que lembrei de uma coisa. – Percy, o que você estava falando com a Rachel hoje?

-Nada de mais.

-Fiquei sabendo que você beijou ela.

-Annie, não vamos falar disso ta bom? Deixa isso pra depois. – Ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou.

-Mas depois você vai me explicar isso direitinho não é?

-Ta. Vamos jantar?

-Vamos.

O resto da noite nós jantamos e ficamos olhando as estrelas. Como estava muito frio para dormimos lá, voltamos para o acampamento. Já havia dado o toque de recolher, mas isso não impediu de todos os meus meio-irmãos quererem saber de tudo. Isso é estranho em filhos de Atena. Mas contei que ele me pediu em namoro e ficamos olhando as estrelas. Acho que o Percy está certo. Acho que todos nos querem ver juntos. Espero. Bom, o outro dia todos do acampamento quiseram saber o que aconteceu e foi feita uma espécie de festa para celebrar o namoro do casal "percabeth". Nome tosco, eu sei. Mas eu amei. Percy e Annabeth.

* * *

**Gostaram? Deixem review.**

**Falta de review faz mal ao coração da autora. Deixem alguem feliz.**

**Deixem um review.**

**Beijinhoskisskiss**


	5. Rompimento Percabeth

Miiil descupas pela demora  
Hehe  
Tava com bloqueio de criatividade.  
E preguiça de digitar.  
Sei que não fico muito bom.  
Mas deixem review pliss.

* * *

Era mais um lindo dia no acampamento meio-sangue para Annabeth. O sol brilhava no céu. O cheiro de morangos faria qualquer um ficar com água na boca. Muitos campistas já estavam no refeitório tomando seu café. A filha de Atena se sentou junto aos seus meio-irmãos, pegou a comida e ofertou a Afrodite, Atena e Poseidon, como agora fazia todos os dias. Ela olhou para a mesa dos filhos de Poseidon, onde seu amado estava tomando o café e olhava para ela. Ambos sorriram. Sorrisos que eram mudos, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de significados. Diziam "Bom dia como está meu amor" e em resposta dizia "Estou muito bem agora meu amor. Agora que estás aqui perto de mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe…". Sim. Aquela deveria ser uma típica manhã para os apaixonados, filha de Atena e Poseidon. Duas semanas se passará após o dia em que Percy pediu Annabeth em namoro sob a luz do luar e os olhares curiosos ao longe dos campistas e até mesmo sob os olhares curiosos do diretor de atividades do acampamento, que estavam na praia e sem conseguir ver muita coisa, apenas sabiam que aquele era um casal que seria eternamente apaixonado. Verdade que quase todos os olimpianos ajudaram nessa concretização. Atena não interferiu em nada. O que ajudo muito os olimpianos. Pois é verdade que a deusa da sabedoria preferia que todas as suas filhas fossem como ela. E se fosse até mesmo possível, que todos vivessem uma vida de castidade, sem se entregar aos delírios do amor. Acho que até mesmo ela estava cansada de ver o relacionamento que sua filha tomava, que não dava em nada, por isso não interferiu. Alguns deuses ajudaram, como Dionísio liberando o jovem casal, Poseidon mostrando a ilha, um lugar incrivelmente romântico, Ártemiz, mesmo sendo contra jovens damas se relacionarem com homens, ajudou em um céu com estrelas tão lindas em uma noite jamais vista antes. Apolo que de sertã forma, fez com que o pôr-do-sol fosse o maior sonho para um casal apaixonado ver. Alguns deuses não mostraram seus sentimentos, mas no fundo até Ares estava feliz pelo jovem casal. Mas claro que jamais admitiria isso. Afrodite com certeza era a mais feliz, pois aquela que viu esse amor tão lindo e inocente crescer aos poucos no coração de cada um dos dois viu seu plano feito. Mas nada na vida dura para sempre...

Uma manhã perfeita onde o sol brilhava de tal forma, onde os dois poderiam jurar que brilhava para eles. Mylena havia acabado de chegar de uma missão em busca de meio-sangues. Campistas mais experientes viviam saindo em missões para buscar os novo semi-deuses. Ela já havia contado com os mínimos detalhes a sua missão a suas amigas Camila, Annabeth e Hellen. Mylena era uma filha de Perséfone muito bonita. Os cabelos negros e lisos eram uma de suas marcas de quem é filha. A primavera era um ambiente perfeito para jovens se apaixonarem, e exatamente isso que ocorria. Cada vez mais havia casais no acampamento, mas nenhum era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz quanto o casal "Percabeth", que já dizia que eram agora praticamente um.

Como já estava previsto Annabeth teve que dar aula de esgrima aos mais novos campistas em cerca de uma hora com Caio. Percy não gostava muito, mas estava ocupado de mais tentando acalmar os pegasos que filhos de Zeus tentavam montar no momento para se preocupar com sua amada. Agora no acampamento, também havia mais filhos de Zeus, Poseidon e Hades. Os chalés de Hades e dos deuses menores já estavam prontos. Clarisse conversava animadamente com Chris, aparentemente tramando até mesmo planos para a caça a bandeira que haveria logo mais. Tudo perfeito. Percy terminou de dar aula de esgrima e foi ver a aula que Annabeth dava. Certo que não gostava de Caio, mas tudo piorou quando Annabeth sem querer tropeçou em uma pedra e caio em cima do forte filho de Apolo que a ajudou a loira a se levantar. Percy ficou vermelho na hora, mas assim que Annabeth se pos em pé, passando a mão no tornozelo torcido e forçando se para não gemer de dor, o belo moreno de olhos verdes foi ajudá-la. Caio curou o tornozelo dela, e é claro que Percy não ficou muito feliz. Mas como era para a saúde de sua amada, não questionou.

Já havia se passado a hora do almoço quando Percy foi chamado a casa grande. Sua missão? A mais difícil de todas. Mostrar o acampamento a mais bela filha de Ares que o moreno já havia visto na vida. Os cabelos castanhos brilhavam sob a luz do sol e o sorriso nos lábios rosas eram convidativos a qualquer filho de Apolo ou… Filho de Poseidon. A pele era clara, o que significaria que claramente ela não estava acostumada a tomar muito sol. Não era grande como os demais filhos de Ares. Ela até mesmo parecia frágil. Uma filha de Ares completamente diferente, que se apaixonou por aquele que tem dona.

Mas como foi dito Percy mostrou o acampamento a jovem, mas quando Annabeth viu os dois rindo como se estivessem apaixonados… Bom, ela não gostou nada. Já era hora da caça a bandeira. As caçadoras não estavam lá. Mas mesmo assim haveria a batalha. O chalés de Hermes se juntou aos chalés de Ares, Poseidon, Hera, Afrodite, Hades e alguns de deuses menores, para vencer os chalés de Atena, Apolo, Dionísio, Zeus, Hefestos e alguns deuses menores como o de Perséfone.

Certo que tanto Percy tanto Annabeth não gostaram de lutar contra os outro. Mas era preciso esquecer que eram namorados e só pensar em vencer. Algumas filhas de Afrodite firam o dia todo perto dos filhos de Apolo e Atena tentando descobrir as estratégias do grupo azul. Mas pouco conseguiram descobrir. Filhos de Apolo são fáceis de retirar informações. Mas o problema era as filhas de Apolo que estavam toda hora pertos para impedirem as filhas de Afrodite conseguir o que querem. Mas o lado do grupo azul não ficou de fora da busca de informações. As filhas de Apolo e Mylena conseguiram certas informações das filha de Afrodite, mas por sorte essas estavam preparadas e deram várias dicas falsas. Assim estava armado as estratégias da batalha. Mas os dois lados haviam pistas falsas. O que dava grande confusão.

O plano do lado vermelho ficou assim:

Emboscada: Chalé de Hermes e chalé de Afrodite.

Ataque: Percy, chalé de Ares e alguns deuses menores.

Defesa: Mar e Marcos – filhos de Poseidon-, chalé de Hera e Hades. (somando ao todo cinco campistas)

Plano do lado azul:

Emboscada: Alguns do chalé de Apolo. Alguns do chalé de Atena, Zack (do chalé de Zeus) e Chalé de Dionisio.

Ataque: O resto do chalé de Atena (incluindo Annabeth), alguns do chalé de Apolo (incluindo Caio e Heellinha), Chalé de Perséfone (com apenas Mylena), e alguns de Hefestos.

Defesa: O resto do chalé de Apolo e o resto do chalé de Hefestos. Somando ao todo cinco.

O plano estava armado, mas o time vermelho achava que todos do chalé de Apolo estariam no ataque junto com todos do chalé de Atena. Já o time azul esperava que apenas o chalé de Afrodite estivesse na defesa. Mar colocou a bandeira no punho de Zeus. Ela ficou observando a batalha lá de cima, até que alguns do chalé de Apolo chegassem perto. O primeiro grupo de ataque do time vermelho adentrou o território inimigo tentando descobrir as armadilhas, para que assim o segundo grupo passasse ileso. Havia tido uma mudança de ultima hora. Alguns do chalé de Hermes se juntaram ao grupo um de ataque. Assim que o grupo atravessou o riacho adentrando território inimigo, não aconteceu nada. Foram em direção a bandeira e logo mais atrás estava o segundo grupo. Foram na direção contraria e logo se podia ver várias flechas vindas em várias direções com campistas de Atena lutando contra os dois grupos. Parte do grupo dos azuis adentraram o território do time vermelho, obrigando assim os outros campistas se revelarem. Como os melhores lutadores estavam no ataque ou na defesa, alguns do ataque do grupo vermelho tiveram que voltar ao seu campo para ajudar os outros. Porem Percy continuou o seu posto e Annabeth em ultima hora havia trocado e ficado na emboscada e agora estava lutando com seu amado como se estivesse lutando por sua vida. Certo que ao ver seu amado passeando com outra a deixou com bastante ciúme. E era justamente esse o motivo que a deixou com tanta raiva. Mas os belos olhos verdes que já a observou lutando tantas vezes conseguia por incrível que pareça prever alguns golpes. Mas não impediu os vários cortes no braço e perna. Já Annabeth não teve tantos cortes, pois embora seu amado estivesse tentando lembrar que estavam em uma batalha, ele não conseguia feri-la gravemente. Claro que para desviar de uma flecha de Caiu teve que parar de lutar com sua amada, mas antes mesmo de lutar contra outro, a trombeta soou perto do riacho. Todos correram para lá para ver que era o vencedor. O grupo dois do time azul havia conseguido. Nathalia, a filha de Ares, havia pegado a bandeira. Havia saído da sua posição sem ninguém perceber e achado a bandeira. O difícil foi levá-la para o riacho, mas com a ajuda dos filhos de Hermes- que desnecessário dizer são ótimos ladrões – conseguiu trocar a bandeira de mão várias vezes, conseguindo assim levá-los ao seu próprio território. A bandeira do time vermelho também estava na mão de um filho de Apolo que não consegui chegar a tempo de vencer a batalha. Muitos sairão da batalha com cortes. Outro encharcados por causa do banhos que Mar deu. Outro eletrocutado. Pensa o que? Lutar contra filhos de Poseidon e Zeus é difícil. Todos que venceram ficaram alegres e contentes.

-Percy, - Nathalie o chamou – Vamos dar uma volta? – Embora Annabeth estava faltando pouco soltar fogo pela boca, Percy aceitou e Annabeth os segui de longe até a praia.

-Esta gostando do acampamento Nathy? – Percy perguntou.

-Claro! Eu até agora não acredito que eu venci! Graças a você! Valeu Percy. – Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço tão rápido que o filho de Poseidon só percebeu quando seus lábios colaram ao dela. Lógico que ele não correspondeu ao beijo. Mas agora, vá explicar isso a uma certa filha de Atena que estava olhando ao longe e apenas gritou:

-PERSEU JACKSON! – Mesmo ao longe, a luz da lua iluminava as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos cinzas de Annabeth. Ela apenas se virou e saiu correndo pro seu chalé. Percy empurrou Nathalie, mas já era tarde de mais.

-ANNABETH, - Ele gritou e saiu correndo atrás dela. –Annabeth, espera me escuta, não é isso que você está pensando. – Ele ordenou as águas do mar que a segurassem e correu até ela. Ela se debatia e as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.- ANNABETH, ME ESCUTA, NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! EU NÃO BEIJEI ELA!

-ME SOLTA! EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ ME TRAIU PERSEU! ME SOLTA! – Percy via as lágrimas no rosto dela, e sabia que se não falasse com ela agora, aquele poderia ser o fim dos dois. Mas sem ele mandar as águas a soltarem, elas voltaram para o mar. Como? Poseidon sabia que se continuasse segurando Annabeth na praia, poderia ser muito pior. Annabeth correu para o seu chalé. Ele não foi atrás dela. Voltou pro seu chalé e Mar estava lá. Ao o ver chorando ela foi correndo socorrê-lo.

-Percy, o que foi? – Ela falou com a voz baixa, mas se percebia o pânico na voz dela.

-Eu fiz a maior burrice da minha vida Mar. – Ele disse em meio ao choro.

-Percy calma. Me diga o que aconteceu.

-Eu beijei outra.

-O que? Como assim? Percy, você?

-Eu beijei a Nathalie.

-Aquela filha de Ares chatinha?

-Sim. E a Annie viu. E terminou tudo comigo. Eu sou um burro!

-Não fala assim. Amanhã você fala com ela e tudo se resolve.

-Espero que sim.

-Eu também.

* * *

Espero que gostem e deixem review pliss.  
Obrigada por todos os reviews e só não respondi por falta de tempo.  
Beijinhoskisskiss

Se quiserem ver a imagem do capítuo.

**/2G9m**


End file.
